


Леди и Бродяга

by fandom Hellsing 2020 (fandom_Hellsing), Shinechka



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25209238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hellsing/pseuds/fandom%20Hellsing%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinechka/pseuds/Shinechka
Summary: Из этого знакомства могло вырасти что-то хорошее, но жизнь внесла свои коррективы
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Леди и Бродяга

Новый капитан напросился к ней на личный разговор в тот же вечер, что был принят на службу. Быстро, но обстоятельно расспросил об арсенальных возможностях, о допущениях и об отдельных пунктах устава, который уже успел почитать. Говорил четко, уточнял метко и вел себя хватко, но разрешения закурить в ее кабинете все-таки спросил (завидев пепельницу на столе). И тут же, не размениваясь на мелочи, уточнил ее планы на ближайший вечер.  
— У меня экстраординарные способности, — с самой серьезной миной заявил капитан Бернадотте. — Я готовлю просто выдающиеся спагетти с фрикадельками в соусе по-итальянски.  
Интегра, не поведя и бровью, потомила его молчанием. После чего вынула из ящика стола сигариллу и с легким намеком отсекла один ее кончик гильотинкой.  
— На сегодняшний вечер у меня, как и у вас, запланирован ознакомительный выезд на разведку по городу, — произнесла она с легкой улыбкой. — Посмотрю на вас в деле. Если вы не разбежитесь от одного вида ваших новых целей, вам предстоит тренировочный марш к нашему стрелковому полигону.  
— А после этого — ужин? — с непроницаемо широкой улыбкой спросил капитан. — Если вы бережете фигуру, есть и более привлекательные и увлекательные варианты… меню, так скажем.  
Интегра невольно улыбнулась. Ее окружение составляли люди, знавшие еще ее отца, безукоризненно воспитанные и привыкшие видеть в Интегре маленькую милую девочку, дочку их товарища по оружию, но уж никак не девушку, которую можно угощать спагетти. Непосредственность капитана Бернадотте была столь обезоруживающей, что она даже не стала его осаживать: просто протянула ему карту и папку с инструкциями на первое время.  
На задании тем же вечером капитан проявил себя так же, как и в личном разговоре: быстро, метко и хватко. Не пасовал, хорошо ориентировался, экономил патроны, пекся о каждом своем подчиненном, постоянно покрикивая на десятке языков, чтобы понял и выполнил каждый. На стрелковом полигоне «Дикие гуси», немного успокоившиеся после поездки «к вампирам», показали неплохие результаты. Досматривать показательную тренировку Интегра не стала, оставив ее Уолтеру: час был предрассветный, она хотела еще немного подремать.  
Утром в кабинете ее встретил приятный, аппетитный запах, которому она почти и не удивилась. Она мельком подумала, что надо бы проверить подведенную к окнам и дверям сигнализацию: неясно, когда именно капитан Бернадотте просочился в эту комнату, но полную тарелку спагетти он ей оставил с запиской, на которой красовался один лишь вопросительный знак. Он умудрился подгадать время так точно, что тарелка была еще горячей, а сыр, которым были присыпаны фрикадельки, успел расплавиться, но не застыть. Хорошенько подумав, Интегра припомнила свои навыки лазания по деревьям и вскрытия запертых снаружи окон, оставшиеся, казалось бы, в далеком детстве. У капитана была собственная комната в казарме, еще не обжитая и аскетичная, будто монашеская келья. В ней Интегра и оставила свой ответ на той же бумажке: «Я подумаю», — прижатое пустой миской.  
Через два дня после этой милой шалости капитан Бернадотте отправился вместе с Серас и Алукардом в командировку в Бразилию.  
А после этого времени на размышления и решения у них обоих попросту не осталось.  



End file.
